Support is requested to enhance the training function of the International Conference on Eating Disorders of the Academy for Eating Disorders (AED). Two program components are proposed: 1) establishment of a Junior Investigator Travel Fellowship Program to provide financial support for outstanding United States graduate students, psychiatric residents, or post-doctoral fellows to attend the 2002 International Conference and present their research findings; 2) establishment of an NIH sponsored symposium to inform the membership and the Travel Fellows of important conceptual, methodological, and empirical advances in the field. This symposium will be designed to address topics that have been identified by the NIH and the AED as high priority research areas. The proposed programs will 1) foster the development of young investigators in the field of eating disorders; 2) stimulate "cross-fertilization" of diverse research areas; and 3) foster translation of new basic knowledge into improved clinical practice in eating disorders.